This disclosure relates to a low-profile strain relief and cable retention feature for an electronic device.
When cables containing electrical or optical conductors are joined to other structures, such as an electronics casing, a feature known as a strain relief is often used at the joint between the cable and the other structure to prevent forces on the cable from causing damage to the conductors or electronics at the site of the joint. For example, sharp bends of the cable may tend to break the conductors with in the cable. A strain relief consisting of a short tube, slightly stiffer than the cable, conforming to the cable, and covering the cable from just inside the casing to a short distance beyond the casing may prevent the cable from being sharply bent at the site of the joint. Strain relief features may also be found at the ends of cables terminating in connectors, rather than in devices.
A related feature is cable retention. Cable retention is a mechanism to join the cable to the casing so that it cannot be pulled out, at least for forces within a targeted range. Cable retention can also protect the conductors in the cable, by making sure that forces on the cable are applied only to the structural elements of the cable and to the device casing, not to the conductors themselves.
Strain relief and cable retention features tend to add bulk to cables or the devices they are coupled to. Common strain relief and cable retention feature tend to extend the length or thickness of the cable or the case, beyond what would be required by the electrical or optical connections alone. [For EP purposes, consider identifying the prior art reference that you consider to be the relatively closest to the invention; don't say it is the closest; just identify it and then copy and paste the abstract, possibly fixing wording. Consider disclosing the invention as a solution to a technical problem, typically the problem not overcome by the above-identified closest prior art]